


An Unexpected Guest

by Justanerdling



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anyways, Ok nvm, Son of a fucking bitch ive done these tags four timesalready because i dont know what im doing, also im not properly tagging jack shit because i only intend for my dnd party to see this, god everfucking dammit, i figured out the tags and regained my patience., i wrote this in like 15 minutes, im not fucking doing it again, ive also never written anything oustide of school assignments, please lower your expectations Below The Floor, speaking of which hey yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanerdling/pseuds/Justanerdling
Summary: In which I write a short story about my dnd character, except they're not even in it?Working title: Mel where the actual fuck r u





	An Unexpected Guest

Melanie closed the car door and stretched, her back popping loudly. She grabbed her bag and walked inside after her parents. After dropping her bag next to her bed, she walked downstairs to find her parents holding a piece of paper.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
Turning the paper towards Melanie, her dad replied, "We found this letter on the table."  
The letter read:  
"I broke into your house sorry. All I took were some bandages and painkillers and a few granola bars, also I showered. I cleaned up after myself. Sorry I cant pay you back."  
Melanie looked around. Nothing seemed to be broken, dirty, or out of place.  
"I couldn't even tell"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off I cant write a conclusion/epilogue to save my life and it shows, secondly I already have ideas of how to continue this but, again, writing isnt my thing,


End file.
